Ride a Solar Flare
by Cloaked Moon
Summary: ummmm..... my first ever part of a fic, its not too bad.... loads more to come though
1. Teal'c

Teal'c made his expression of a fish and raised an eyebrow, 

"This next move is all to do with feeling the rhythm, are you feeling the rhythm Teal'c?" 

"This 'music' is hurting the interior of my head" Teal'c said raising a hand to his head

"it'll be much louder than this when we go clubbing!"

Cassandra (now 16) was showing Teal'c how to dance, she had promised to take him to the "Ice Box" the new club in town, he had been very eager to go but he had to fit in and this was another one of Cassandra's session of swinging your arms and legs about!! 

Teal'c had made an improvement since he started. he was a: Tall, Dark, suspicious guy wearing a tight top, to being a Tall, dark, suspicious guy, wearing a tight top and unsatisfying jeans, apparently this was hip, what ever that meant?

Teal'c started fidgeting again, he was having second thoughts!

Jack walked in and stared uncontrollably at Teal'c after a few seconds of silence Jack burst out with laughter, his laugh caused half the SGC to run in including Sam and Daniel. Before long 3/4 of the SGC were rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs. Teal'c was left their all alone wondering what the heck the were laughing at, he took a look at him self and saw nothing wrong with his appearance it was an exact replica of what they show on the 'Television' what was it called... "Jim stringer:.... "Jerry Springer!" that was the one.

General Hammond walked in wandering what all the commotion was about, now general Hammond is an honourable man who knows what is appropriate, but even he couldn't help but to give a little snigger at the Jafa. He soon regained control over himself and it didn't take too long to make everyone go back to their posts, or what ever they were doing, However he insisted on having a private chat with Teal'c.

"Now Teal'c I know you are very anxious to see the exterior of our world but wearing an Earring and Make up will not help" Said the general holding back the laughter.

"This is not what I intended General Hammond, I gave My word to Cassandra that I would do what she requested me to do"

"Now Teal'c there are a few lines some men do not cross, Make up being one of them. On earth it is related to Females more than it is to men....I hope you are catching on Teal'c"

"Indeed I am"

"You can go know Teal'c unless there is anything you want to ask me?"

"If it is not too much trouble general Hammond, I would like to ask a certain question that has been troubling me for some time"

"Go ahead Teal'c"

"How is it you can wear these Jeans?" General Hammond gave a little smile and said

"I don't Know Teal'c, I really don't Know..."

*****************************

Sam was adding the final touches on to her Naquida Reactor, It was not as small as the one Merrin Had shown them but it was a start. Jack walked in and took a look around the gloomy Laboratory and asked his world famous question

"Watcha doing?"

"Adding the finishing touches to my reactor sir, why?"

"oh, Nothing much Hammond wants to see us in Briefing, Just thought I'd tell you"

"well thanks sir I'll be there in a while" Said Sam too busy too even look up, If she had looked up she would have realised what had happened to Jack, But she didn't so the 'thing' had to wait until the briefing on their next mission

*****************************


	2. The Beginning

Sam rushed into the briefing room only to be confronted by jack, in a royal blue, Aztec-designed, ancient-looking skirt he was top-less and to Sam's horror he was wearing make-up and a wig. 

"What d'ya think?, its the new uniform, now would you like a green one or a red one?" said jack in an amused tone, Sam flashed Daniel a quizzical look, 

"Beats me" he said, looking as baffled as Sam. Its seemed that jack was the only one who knew what was happening, but he wouldn't tell them, he was enjoying the look of utter bewilderment on Sam's face. 

General Hammond entered the room and everyone sat down, well everyone except jack, after a short pause, Daniel turned and asked "umm Jack, are you going to ... sit down?" 

"What so you can see what I am wearing underneath! no-way!"

"Jack!" said the general in a I-am-being-serious-tone, jack curtsied and sat down.

"General Hammond, what is the meaning of this?" said Teal'c in a plea of acknowledgement that he was still sane and that was Jack O'Neill _in a skirt _standing in front of him...

"Did you not say that on earth it is custom for women to wear make up, and not men?"

"Now we have just received news from the To'kra that Anubis has a new technology which enables him to go back in time..."

"Like a time machine" said jack, pleased that he knew something the others didn't

"Jack here is modelling what you will be wearing when you go back" said the general knowingly

"Back?" Daniel asked

"SG1 will be transported back in time, with the use of the solar flare, Top experts are know calculating when the next one will occur"

"But sir, even if the did calculate it they will never be 100% right, you'll need a miracle to work it out..." said Sam.

With that the Stargate began working....

"What the? no SG teams are off-world are they?

"No sir"

"receiving a signal..." said the weird operating man with glasses...

"its.... its SG1?"


End file.
